Poison Alliance
by lazerbem
Summary: Lord Van Bloot's alliance with the M'arrillians wasn't as easy as some think


"How mad is our lord tonight?" Galmedar asked as Krekk and Skithia exited from Lord Van Bloot's punishment room(the Conqueror had to have a way to vent his anger). Before Krekk or Skithia could answer, a massive rock flew out a window located at Van Bloot's study.

"Very mad" Krekk groaned, rubbing his scraped and bruised back. Skithia merely crossed her arms and huffed, her aura of blue fire betraying no emotion.

"That blasted Chaor won, didn't he?" the Gothos phalanx leader asked, punching the wall of the hallway in frustration.

"Turns out that our Lord's new Mugic was generic. And Chaor had a Refrain of Denial with him..." Krekk chuckled weakly, spreading his arms in a shrug. Having the least subtlety amongst all of Lord Van Bloot's loyalists, Atrapol let out a loud bellow.

"I will smash Chaor for daring to hurt our master!" Atrapol bellowed, causing Galmedar to whack his subordinate over the head disapprovingly.

"Idiot, if our Lord is stronger than you and unable to beat Chaor, how could you win?" Skithia seethed, her voice as cold as the tone of white that was her skin. As the Underworld rebels talked, neither noticed a yellow presence slipping towards the hole Van Bloot had made with his thrown rock

_

"Why?! Why does that infernal brute always best me?!" Van Bloot roared, Pebblestorms flying out of his hands involuntarily, such was his rage. No matter what, he couldn't win! Even as children, Chaor was always considered the better heir to the Underworld. Van Bloot could never keep up, never! It wasn't fair! Van Bloot knew perfectly well he was acting like a child, but in his private sanctum, he didn't care. Not after such a brutal defeat. After his latest failed ambush, Chaor had taken it upon himself to cast two Songs of Treachery on the bony creature, saying that if Van Bloot wanted to be treacherous, he would suffer treachery himself. Van Bloot had realized by now that the double Mugics had left more permanent damage than he had thought.

Normally, a creature would have fully recovered by now. But his power, his once great muscles, were not even half as strong as they used to be. The boulder he had thrown out the window had made him sweat. Adding to this, his speed had been cut, he should have reached Gothos Tower more swiftly after the failed ambush. Van Bloot took some calming breaths after his rage was sated and began ordering his study. At least he knew more now than he did before. With every battle, he knew more of Chaor's strengths and weaknesses. One day, he would exploit them.

"_How pitiful. I expected more out of the great rebel that Phelphor described. But what more could one expect from a Fluidmorpher?_" a smarmy voice spoke. Van Bloot whipped around and saw a yellow, tentacled creature. The Underworlder growled and prepared an Ektospasm attack, in case the arrival was hostile "_You jump at shadows, "lord". Our master, Aa'une, sees you as a viable asset in his war on Perim. I am Mill'aiin, the soon to be leader of the Underworld_" Milla'iin spoke, his singular eye upturned snobbily.

"You suggest an alliance? Why would I ally myself with this Aa'une? And what are you?" Lord Van Bloot demanded, his red eye glowing as he attempted to use his aura of fear on Milla'iin. However, instead of damaging the other creature like he thought, all he saw was the floating creature stop dripping water from his tentacles. No doubt the Song of Treachery was still messing with his abilities.

"_I am a M'arrillian, the most powerful tribe in Perim. It would be a paltry matter to brainwash you to make you work for us forcefully...but I like you. You remind me of myself when I was but a youngling. The same love for others' pain_" Milla'iin gurgled, deciding to give the Underworlder a little more motivation. With a mere exertion of his mental prowess, Milla'iin sought out the moment when Lord Van Bloot felt weakest. The M'arrillian almost chuckled at the image of a screaming Lord Van Bloot, tears of impotence and utter hatred flowing freely from the blue creature's face after his first defeat to Chaor. Without a hint of mercy, the Chieftain replayed the memory in Van Bloot's mind, amplified a dozen times. Van Bloot's ragged screech was so loud, even Atrapol turned upward to see if his master had been attacked by something. But he saw nothing.

"W-what did you do to me?" Van Bloot stuttered, on his knees and struggling not to vomit after reliving his most powerless moment, only worse.

"_A mere taste of a more forceful brainwashing. I will not ask again. We shall make an alliance_" Milla'iin said coldly, deciding to toss a carrot after the stick. "_As an added bonus, we shall let you crush Chaor_". Van Bloot rose to his feet, his eyes burning with humiliation and utter loathing for the M'arrillian. But he could not deny the temptation that the M'arrillian's last words held. Besides, if Milla'iin had hurt him so badly so easily, Van Bloot couldn't beat him. It was the wise choice to not fight. If Chaor was fighting these creatures, an alliance was indeed the wisest thing to do.

"Fine...an alliance will be forged"

_

"What do you think he wants?" Krekk whimpered, afraid of his master's summons to the dining room.

"If I know our Lord, a new scheme he needs to discuss with us" Skithia replied, opening the doors to the dining room. Atrapol, Galmedar, Skithia, and Krekk alike all flinched as they saw the floating yellow creature in one of the seats.

"Ah, you're here. Sit down. We must discuss my new friend Milla'iin's proposal" Lord Van Bloot said, nodding to the M'arrillian as the Underworld rebels sat down. The plan was really quite simple, Milla'iin would distract Chaor by going to the oil fields, using himself as bait. At the same time, Van Bloot would swoop into Underworld City and take it while the M'arrillian had Chaor's army occupied. "Any comments?" Van Bloot asked, looking to Galmedar first.

"This is madness! I only want to get rid of Chaor because he's a bad ruler! You said nothing about hurting tons of innocent creatures!" Galmedar yelled, pounding the table. "It's that squid, he's playing with your mind! I heard that these M'arrillians can do that" the red creature yelled, pointing at Mill'aiin. At a nod from Lord Van Bloot, Milla'iin's eye glowed and grey spikes shot from his tentacles, piercing Galmedar's chest. The other Underworld Rebels watched in horror was Galmedar suddenly went rigid before changing his tone entirely. "I am sorry for my outburst. Milla'iin's plan is a good idea".

"I think so too!" Krekk added quickly, fearful of suffering the same fate. Atrapol merely nodded, too stunned to do anything else. It was all too fast for the big brute.

"And what of you, Skithia?" Van Bloot said as he turned to his most faithful ally. The female bit her lip and crossed her hands, mentally struggling. She was smarter than Atrapol and braver than Krekk, but the decision still weighed heavily on her.

"What has the Underworld ever done for me but hurt me and ostracize me?" Skithia finally said, standing up tall. "I will gladly help these M'arrillians crush all the ones who hurt me"

"Then it is settled" Van Bloot finished, picking up a goblet of fine wine from Al Mipedim and holding it up. "A toast to my new friends! Together, we shall overthrow Chaor!" Van Bloot toasted, gulping down his wine in unison with the rest of the creatures at the table. Even Milla'iin picked up a goblet and threw it on his suckers.

_

"Milla'iin, I have a favor to ask of you" Van Bloot whispered to the M'arrillian as they left the room.

"_Choose your words wisely_" Milla'iin replied, but turned his eye to look at the newest servant of Aa'une.

"I heard that creatures you control gain new abilities. Can you do the same for me, without the brainwashing? It would assist me in being a more useful asset" Van Bloot asked, regretting the words as they came out. Milla'iin paused, then let out a throaty chuckle.

"_You are EXACTLY like me when I was young. But I learned from my mistakes? Can you?_" Milla'iin asked, his eye unblinking. Van Bloot nodded and Milla'iin obliged Van Bloot's desire.

_

Lord Van Bloot cackled as he dusted off his old sickle, now having been revitalized with new purpose. Flying out of his armory, the newest servant of Aa'une revealed himself to his mustered army, the very picture of fear.

"On this day, Chaor dies! On this day, Lord Van Bloot rules! On this day, the M'arrillians will be victorious! All hail Aa'une!" the minion called out, getting a thundering response from his troops. Within the private corners of his mind, for no M'arrillian would monitor the mind of a willing traitor, his thoughts were different. "I am lesser to no one. Aa'une will know this by the time all is said and done. They will be chanting my name when the time comes. Lord Van Bloot, Ruler of Perim"


End file.
